Luna and Luna (Up For Adoption)
by Tyzuma
Summary: When Luna drinks something weird from Lisa's laboratory, she turns into a deranged psychopath who gets a thrill out of murdering people. Will she find a way to save herself before she kills the ones she loves?
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday in Royal Woods. Everyone was doing their usual business and not doing anything out of the ordinary.

We cut to see Luna loud (Now 17) is practicing her guitar with her best friend (and secret crush) Sam Sharp (also 17). They were currently practicing but were having a very hard time trying to find the right pitch.

Luna: No dude. I'm telling you that it needs to be higher pitched! It makes the song sound so much more upbeat!

Luna Loud was what you could say a high school drop out. After many, many times of repeating classes she said and quote.. "Fuck it all! If this education bullcrap ain't working out then I should be doing something better than this waste of time!". While is was hard getting her family to finally let her do what she wanted, they eventually let her drop out. While she wasn't really popular (only played in local bars and clubs) she did what she could to live a fun life. She worked at a record store and practiced her music skills in spare time.

Luna had not changed much in terms of looks except getting a bit taller. She was not what you could say muscular as she was pretty skinny all in all with the exception of an ample chest and round rear. She is told she got the best looks of all her siblings. She had on a purple T-shirt with a skull on it, a white and black belt with dark purple pants that were a bit baggy. Needless to say she liked looking casual.

Sam: No way. A darker tone would sound much more badass! Upbeat and fast is too mainstream.

Sam Sharp was not a High School drop out but didn't go to a college since she couldn't ever afford one. She was about the same height as Luna just one or two inches shorter. While she had a frame exactly like Luna, she is the more bottom heavy of the two. She had a light blue jacket over a white T-shirt. She also wore two belts, One light green and the other yellow with some purple pants to finish it off.

Luna: MAINSTREAM?! BOGUS!!! C'mon Sam! At least contribute a good idea.

Sam: I am contributing a good idea. By saying we do a slow and dark tone.

Luna: Upbeat and high pitched!

Sam: Dark and slow!

They both kept fighting until they were literally by each others faces like they were in the most intense staring contest. It seemed a full on brawl was going to take place until...

Lynn Sr.: Hey dinner is rea-...

Lynn Sr. came in and saw the two rockers looking very pissed off at eachother.

Lynn Sr: Hey hey hey! What's going on here?

Luna: Me and Sam are having a dispute on what type of tone we should use when we play in the battle of the bands. I want Upbeat and High pitched.

Sam: And I want dark and slow.

Lynn Sr: Hmm... How bout you try something that's a bit if both?

Luna and Sam look at each other in confusion..

SL: Both?

Luna: What are you getting at Pops?

Lynn Sr: Well take for example Queens "Bohemian Rhapsody". It starts all slow and deep but soon elevates into an upbeat rock and roll song. That's what I mean. It doesn't need to keep the same beat throughout the whole song.

Luna: Huh.. I guess that makes sense.

Sam: Yeah it kinda does.

Lynn Sr: Well good! Glad I could help.

Lynn Sr. goes back inside.

Sam: Well then. Guess we should get started then.

Luna smirked and placed a hand on Sams shoulder.

Luna: You bet your ass we do. *wink.

Sam blushed and picked up a guitar

Sam: I won't let you down.

They continued to play on something they agreed on...

\--Meanwhile with Lisa--

Lisa (now 6) was working on another science experiment as usual. She was holding a Coke can with the weird stuff in inside.

Lisa: *sigh... Until I replace my brakes collection, I will need to use these carbohydrated drink canisters for a little while. This new creation will hopefully solve horrible disorders like schizophrenia and duel personality disorder! While I can't test it on any of my sibling units, at least i have a rat to use. Speaking of which, where is that rat?

Lisa looked in the rat's cage and saw it had escaped.

Lisa: Dang it. Well, I guess I should put this I the fridge to cool it down. If this gets too warm it'll become ineffective and would end up being a waste of time.

Lisa grabs the can and goes downstairs to the kitchen. Soon, she reaches the fridge and puts it in.

Lisa: There. Now to find that rat.

Lisa runs off to look for said rat.

\--Later--

Luna: Hey! I think we got a good beat going actually!

Sam: I second that! It sounds badass!

They both high fives and went inside.

Luna: Man I'm thirsty. How bout you Sam?

Sam: Nah I'm fine. I'm gonna head onto the couch and chillax.

Luna: Alright! I'll see ya in a minute.

Sam left the kitchen and went to the living room and put on some TV. Luna opened the fridge to see if there was anything good.

Leftovers in the fridge aren't very common in the Loud House. In a house with 9 people, leftovers were treated as a Holy Relic and in a fridge where everyone stored their leftovers in one place, anything was bound to be eaten by someone else.

Drinks included.

Luna: Water.. Milk... Juice both Apple and Orange... Soda... Oh cool, a can of Soda! Dibs!

Luna quickly grabbed the soda can and chugged it all down, not caring who it belonged to. So what? These are pretty cheap; It's nothing to go ballistic about.

Luna: mmm... damn. This is fantastic! Where did this come from? I don't remember ever buying this. Well whatever it is, I need to be buy more!

Luna drank the rest and threw it in the garbage. After doing so, she walked to the living room and sat next to Sam.

Sam: I'm guessing you found somethink to you're liking?

Luna: Yeah I did. One of those lucky chances to get somthing good to eat in the house thats for sure.

Sam: Sweet.

Luna: Yeah... Hey, wanna watch some TV?

Sam: Yeah sure.

\--Meanwhile with Lisa--

After chasing around the rat (and running into things herself), she eventually caught the escaped rodent. Lisa walked back with the rat in hand and locked it up its cage now more secure.

Lisa: There. My custom made titanium cage will be able to keep a diseased pest like you locked up in there. Now to go back to downstairs and retrieve the hopefully cold creation of mine.

Lisa walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Lisa: Hmm.. ok. Where is it...

Lisa looked around the open fridge and couldn't find the can.

Lisa: That's odd. I'm sure I placed it in this spot. Must have been moved around to make room; but nothing has been added.

Lisa was starting to get worried, now thinking someone might've drank the strange liquid.

Lisa: Uhh... M-maybe Leni foolishly put it in the f-freezer! No wait, she's off at college.

Now Lisa was certain the Liquid was consumed, raising her worries even more. Not even SHE knows what consumption of it would even do to the human body.

Lisa: Oh no...

Lisa walked to the trash bin and dug inside, hoping she was wrong.

Lisa: Please don't be here... Please don't be here..

After more digging, she found an empty soda can. She recognized the red color as it was the can she used.

Lisa: Oh no... The last one that could possibly been in here was Luna and Sam...

Lisa rushed to the living as quick as possible.

Lisa:WHICH ONE OF YOU CONSUMED A SODA IN A RED CAN?!

Sam and Luna looked at Lisa like she was am escaped convict.

Luna: uuhhhh... me? Why do you ask?

Lisa: Luna, that wasn't a soda. That was one of my science experiments I created to help cure things!

Luna: W-wait what? What did you just say?

Lisa: You didn't drink a Soda. You drank something a made in my laboratory.

Luna: W-well.. It isn't harmful... R-right?

Sam: Luma. Keep calm, she probably knows how to help... Right lisa?

Lisa: I don't know. It hasn't even been tested yet.

Luna: H-hasnt.. been... tested?

Luna clenched her fist as her blood started to boil in an upcoming rage.

Lisa: uuhhhh...

Luna: If it wasn't tested. Then WHY WAS IT IN THE FUCKING FRIDGE!!!??

Sam: LUNA!!

Lisa: I had nowhere else to put it! Lynn broke all my containers last week when played football in the house!

Luna: I-i... *sigh... Just... make sure I don't die or something.

Lisa: Alright sister unit. Follow me into my lab.

Sam: I guess I'll go then. See ya later Luna.

Luna: Oh... Ok then. See you later Sam.

Sam waves goodbye and leaves, leaving Luna's hopes in giving a confession crushed.

Luna: Oh well. Maybe another time.

The two walk upstairs and enter Lisa's room; Lisa instructed Luna to sit on her bed as she got her equipment ready.

Lisa: This will only take a minute. Think of it as getting an ultrasound.

Luna: I'm not pregnant Lisa.

Lisa: I know that. I'm just trying to relate it to what I'm doing now.

Luna: Alright then? Let's just get it over already.

Lisa got out the equipment and moved it over Lunas mid-section. It felt weird and very uncomfortable and it doesn't help that she's sitting on a bed too small for her.

Lisa: Hmmm... No mutations.. No deformities... No rashes.. no anything.

Luna: So... I'm free to go?

Lisa: Affirmative. You may leave and continue your daily endeavors.

Luna: Sweet! Thanks Lisa!

Lisa: It's not a big deal.

Luna leaves and closes the door.

But little did they know, the strange serum didn't even go into her stomach. In fact, it went straight to her brain, making it absorb all of it. As it finished, it started making changes. Horrible, disastrous changes that no one could ever predict.

\--Later--

Luna and Luan were just relaxing on their bunk beds.

Luna was playing on her phone while listening to some music out loud.

Uncomfortably Numb by Pink Floyd could be heard throughout the whole house.

Luan was on her computer doing some homework. Well, trying is the correct word. It's hard to work when a song is blasting a full volume right above you.

Luan: Ugh! Luna! Can you at switch to another song or at least turn it down?!

Luan (now 16) was a sophomore. She was now a full time comedian and earned a wealthy pay on each gig. She didn't have her braces anymore as she now had the best teeth in the whole house. She had a pretty large bust with a flat stomach and modest rear. She had her hair in a long pony tail that reached her shoulders.

Luna: No can do. This is what play when I'm down in the dumps...

Luan closed her laptop and started to interrogate her sad sis.

Luan: What's got you down in the Blues?

Luna: *sigh.. A Pretty little thing called Love.

Luan: Sam on your mind again?

Luna only nodded as she looked down. Luan climbed up to Lunas bunk and sat next to her.

Luan: What happened? You said you'd confess today.

Luna: Shit happened. I accidentally drank something science-y Lisa made and I made a big deal about it.

Luan: Ok. Ok.. Go on.

Luna: As I got up to follow Lisa, Sam got up and said she needed to go home.

Luan: She needed to leave early again?

Luna: Yeah..

Luan: That's so weird! She always leaves so soon and I can't figure out why.

Luna: Her dad is a controlling Jackass.

Luan: Ah.

Luna: *sigh.. yeah.

Luan hugged Luna.

Luan: Well hey! You can confess next time she comes over!

Luna hugged back and smiled.

Luna: You're right! I can't have her spin me round and round!

They both had a good laugh after exchanging more music puns.

Luan: hehehehe.. Glad I could you Luna.

Luna: Thanks Luan. It's nice to have someone like you around.

Luan: Aawww... You're always welcome Luna.

They exchanged a few more hugs before getting ready for bed.

Luan: Well, I need to go to bed. Unlike you, I still need to be schooled. Hehehe!

Luna: Yeah. Makes sence. Welp, good night Luan.

Luan: Night Luna!

They both went to sleep

\--Later. 10:25 PM--

Luna was having an awful time trying to sleep since at the moment, she had the worse headache known to man.

Luna: uuuuggghhhhh... What is this shit? Maybe there's something that'll help in the bathroom..

Luna got up and tip toed into the hallway right to the bathroom. With each step she took, it only got worse.

Luna: This has gotta be Lisa's doing. Or that weird soda she made.. uugghhh...

Luna went looked in the cabinet and found nothing. She checked the drawers. Also nothing.

Luna: D-damn... M-maybe... I should just... S-slee...

As Luna tried to walk back to her bedroom, she blacked out and fell to the floor...

5 minutes later

Luna woke up and found that the headache was gone.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: Aahh... much better.. Wait.. what the?

She looked at herself in the mirror.

She was a few inches taller, teeth razor sharp, very long and sharp nails, and her bust was a bit bigger as well. Other than that. Nothing changed.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: hehehe... Now that I can use this body for a while.. I can act out my deeds...

This Luna was diffrent. She had a sadistic grin and horrible bloodlust. Now that she was free, she would go on and commit many heinous crimes.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ walked into her room and dug through her clothes. All were either too small or too tight for her.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: *sigh... C'mon. I gotta find something good to wear!

She kept searching through until...

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: Voila!!!

She settled on a nice T-shirt that hugged her newfound curves as well give off some cleavage. That'll be helpful later.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: I don't wanna look like a whore now do I? I already have my love set on one sexy piece of work. Let's check the closet..

She opened the closet up and decides on which of the many coats she would wear.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: Hmm... no. No. Too weird. Too dumb. Oh wait, these are Luans coats.

Now she looked through the right set.

She kept looking until she found the perfect one.

It was a big purple looking trench coat that went to her knees. It went out around her mid thighs and was left open near her chest area.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: I look stunning... but its just not enough! What else is missing? *gasp! I know!

She rushed into the darkened first floor and took her black tophot off the coatrack and put it on.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: Yes. This is it. I look amazing.

She looked at the time. 10: 40.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: I've got time. And now, I start my journey!

She left the house and walked into the night.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: Look out Royal Woods! There's a new Luna in town! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

She cackled as she disappeared into the night.

(A/N) Here's chapter one of another suprise book! I hope you liked it! Review on what you **thought!**

Anyway, this is Tyzuma signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

On this ghoulish night, people would most likely be asleep, in bed reading a book or on their phone.

While that is true in Royal Woods, it being a pretty peaceful town and all, but you wouldn't be asleep if you where an insane psychopath with an unquenchable bloodlust.

Take for example L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝. The temporary insane rocker loved the night and it's horrible, dark secrets that take place and are held in the shadowy area. She basked in the bright moonlight, savoring every second of the ecstasy filling moment of the beautiful light-source while she strolled down the road into the main part of town where many of her future horrid acts will take place.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: This place is perfect for someone like me! I can cause as much havoc I could possibly imagine here! The crime, violence, robberies, the sky's the limit! But what should I do first? Can't be something too dangerous. Gotta stick for something simple tonight...

As L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ pondered on what she should do, she continued to walk through town until getting to the "Forbidden Area" as her parents would say.

It wasn't the best place to live it hell, be in at all. Drugs and gangs were Rampant in this area. You could get shot for wearing the wrong colored shirt here, that's how bad it can get.

But L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ didn't care. Not one bit. In fact, she was planning on having a blast in this corrupted domain of the wicked. All the people who wronged her, annoyed her and her family, will soon perish under her incredible strength and power..

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!!!

As she laughed, she realized that time was money and needed to cause havoc of any kind before she turned back into Luna for the day.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: Damn time restraints. Well, let's wreck some shit!

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ dashed down the street to look for something fun to do..

-Later-

12:00 AM. Seven hours until Transformation to Normal Luna.

The crazed Rocker was running out of time. While she had almost Seven whole hours left, the Louds would probably start waking up before then to get ready for school and she didn't want to come home while they were up and ready.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: My cover would be blown quickly. I need to plan things out in the future if I want to go out undetected. It will be tedious having to study everyone's morning schedules and especially hoping Luan won't wake up to see me gone (that's a whole other can of worms I don't want to deal with). But I'm sure it won't be a big deal. Just a little bump in the road and nothing else.

As L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ thought to herself, she had unknowingly walked onto turf in the area.

As she walked by, a group of hoods had noticed her.

There were three of them.

One, a tall slightly chubby girl with a blonde undercut holding a bat.

Another, a small black haired girl with a red jacket and a pocket knife.

And last, a normal sized teen with long/mid black hair and a long wooden staff used for whacking people with.

The tall one spoke of first.

Zel: Hey Draco. Look.. Easy money right?

The short one quickly answered.

Draco: Hell yeah. Must be another Call Girl. This one will be an easy pick.

The black haired one shushed them.

Crow: Hold on now. We shouldn't think she's some prostitute just because she has some cleavage. Remember what happened to Craig last week?

Both: Lost both his eyes..

Crow: Anywho. If we are gonna mug her, we need to be careful just in case. Ok?

Both: You got it boss!

Crow gave an evil smile as they began to trail the voluptuous psychopath, unaware that L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ had already been made aware of there presence by her enhanced hearing.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ (thinking): So. They think they can just mug me? What a big mistake that will be for them.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ began to walk a little faster to try and cut the three hoods off so she could plan her ambush but just couldn't get them to go away no matter what.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ (Thinking): Damn it! I may just have to whip their asses right here, right now. But I need to be careful, they seem to be armed with some things. No guns so thats good. Just need to be quicker than them, that's all.

She began to walk faster, almost to the point of running which made it very clear to the trio behind her that she knew they were following her.

Zel had enough and decided to engage without warning, running as quickly as she could with her bat ready to swing and hit.L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ smiled as she prepared herself to counter the oncoming wooden weapon.

Zel: EAT THIS!!!!!

Zel swung her bat quickly asL̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ moved out of the way, only tapping a small part of her back and turning herself to face the attackers.

Crow: Nice dodge. But it'll take more than some flashy moves to get us to scram.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ chuckled and gave a creepy smile..

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: You're pretty stupid if you thought I didn't know that. I'm gonna kick all your asses before I even think about running away.

Draco: Grrrrr... How annoying! Not only can she fight, she's a douche!

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a flipped her off before throwing a punch at Zel, knocking her to the ground.

Zel: OOF!!! OW GOD! W-what.. is this strength?! oh... That hurts..

Zel collapsed to the ground since her breath was knocked out from the powerful punch given from the Loud girl. Crow and Draco were now on guard with their weapons in hand and ready to use.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ gave a smiled and said one thing.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: You've already lost...

Draco and Crow stepped back a bit, now frightened by a little bit from the girls dark and nightmarish aura. But they just could't run and leave Zel with that monster. They needed to act quickly or else they may Bite the dust fromL̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝'s hands.

Omega: Procede with caution Dra-

Draco: HIIIIIIYYYYYAAA!!!!

Without warning, the small girl rushed with her knife in hand and slashed atL̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝, managing to get a hit but only giving her cheek a cut.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: You're pretty feisty. Maybe I'll actually have fun with this..

Draco slashed at her again and again, able to cut and tear her clothes just a little but was doing next to no damage againstL̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ who continued to dodge over and over.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: Pfft! Is that all you have little girl?

Draco: RRRRRGGGHH!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!

Draco lunged at L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a but missed once more and was met with a swift kick to the jaw which knocked her cold instantly.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: Don't even try me with that kind of temper.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝ then looked at the shivering man in front of her.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: and then there were two. So, what are you going to do big guy? Whack me with a big stick?

Crow: Well what else was I going to do? It's obvious that you'll kick my ass like those two.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a͝͝: True. Still, I'll beat the shit out of you even if you use your stick. You and your goons are outclassed. So just take them and piss off. I have more important things to do than loly-gag with you dolts.

Crow did nothing more than nod, dash quickly to his fallen comrades to help them up, and ran off like there was no tomorrow.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a laughed and walked off.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: Now then. Since they are gone, I can finally do what I planned.

-Ten Minutes Later-

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a had walked a bit out of the area an too a closed store full of Instruments like Guitars and Drum sets, Old vintage records that are to die for, and some magazines to read while you were there.

But L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a only cared about one thing in this place.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: Some good old fun...


	3. Chapter 3

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a looked into the window a second time if there really was anything valuable in this place.

Magazines, all about popular bands and singer, records, old and new, some instruments in the back area collecting dust as no one bought them due to their absurdly high price, and the one thing that really caughtL̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a's eye..

A nice big purple guitar in the shape of an axe.. Oh how this madeL̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a almost pass out. It was expertly crafted to the finest detail, shiny as all can be, nice tuned strings that felt like heaven on the fingers, and nice sharp curved sides which easily made it a favorite toL̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a already..

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: mmm.. oh you will be mine~. Soon my pretty~.. But now I have to figure out how to get in. Hmmm...

She could lock pick it with a bobby-pin, go through the back, try and get through a hopefully unlocked window..

*SMASH

...Or smash the door open with a kick.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: Easy. Now, time to loot the valuables! I'm gonna have a jolly time with this!

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a went in and looked at all the great magazines as she took them off shelves and read them to see if there was any good juicy info on anyone.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: hmmm.. Wait. Why do I care about this junk? No one should care about the lives of these people.. Bleh!

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a dropped the magazine and threw some more to the ground, making a mess just because she could. She looked around and grinned when she remembered the instruments..

The nice, untouched, valuable instruments...

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: jack-freaking-pot!

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a walked to the nice looking drums, throwing any magazine she could find down to the floor. When she reached her destination, she took the chance to feel the rims and edges of the Big Drums. Savoring every inch of the fine materials made her shiver in delight..

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: God damn.. These beauties will be mine someday~.. But.. sad as it may be, these aren't on my list tonight. My eyes are on that nice guitar~.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a stepped away from the Drums to the Guitar in the case. When she got in front of it, she put her hands in the glass, desperately wanting to feel the prize inside..

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: Oh yes... You'll be mine in just a second. Just gotta break out out of your clear prison.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a raised her hand and smashed the glass without hesitation, no caring that some glass got lodged in her hand. In fact, she loved the pain she was feeling.. it felt good.. amazing even.. in ways she couldn't describe.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: Well. Time to leave and-

???: HEY!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a turned around to see an old man in his pajamas. Clearly angry by his expression. From whatL̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a could tell, this guy was obviously the owner of this place. Who else would live in their shop upstairs? The Crazy Loud gave a demonic grin as she knew, she would draw first blood tonight..

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: Just browsing around. The usual. How bout you?

???: Me?! I own this damn place! And you're trespassing!!! Get out before I call the Cops!

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: Whhaa???? Me? Trespassing? Little ol' me? That's such a big conclusion! I just wanted to look at this nice guitar! It just looked too good for it to be in this crummy case.

???: Shut up you! I ain't buyin your stupid act! Now get out before I have to kick you out!!!!!

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a immediately turned stone cold, giving an eye dropping glare at the guy, shutting him up in only one second. The man started to back up, feeling her menacing aura as she started to walk towards him, giant battle axe guitar in hand.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: Kick me out you say? Brave choice of words for a man in his underwear while I have pretty much a deadly weapon.

???: u-uuhhhhh...

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a walked closer, making her steps louder as she strolled calmly towards the owner.

???: S-stay back!! I know Karate! I can kick your ass easily!!

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: pfft... hehehe.. I hardy even believe that coming from the guy that looks like an old fossil. Just staring at you seems to make you piss your pants.

The Man started to run away but slipped on a magazine thatL̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a dropped earlier, putting him to the floor and on his back.

???: G-GAAAHH!!!! HELP ME!!!! HELP ACK!!!

Before he could say anything else,L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a pinned him down by stepping on his chest, and gave him a terrifying grin..

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: You should've minded your own damn business, Old Man..

???: You're... You're not gonna kill me... right?

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: Sorry. Not my style..

???: WAIT NO-

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: HHHIIIYYAAHHH!!!

-Later-

1: 58 AM

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a was walking home, now bloody guitar in hand and a triumphant smile. God she felt great! All this stress has been a Nightmare! It's nice to be able for her to go out and wreck havoc with no downsides! Besides, no one will find out her identity anyway. She'll just "Take Care" of any witnesses! It's fool proof! Turn into Old, and Nice Luna in the Day and turn into the awesome me at Night! *sigh.. I love myself..

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a got to The Loud House, letting herself right in quietly. She immediately got on her tip toes and crept upstairs, some how not making a single creak from the floorboards. She went into her rom, got undressed and put all her loot under her bed, across from Luan's and got under the covers.

L̶͞͡͏̢́̀́ư̶̵̵̢̢͘n̨a: Luna will be in for a Good surprise when she wakes up...

(Well that's gonna be it for a while. I'm gonna take my time on a other unfinished story called Lincoln's Loud Adventure. I'll Continue the other stories when I finish that one. I promise!)

Until next time! This is Tyzuma. Signing off!


	4. Cancelled :

Hey everyone.

It's me. With some.. disappointing news.

I need to cancel this fic or indefinite hiatus at best.

I have too much on my plate (other stories) and I don't know where to go from here.

So.. In putting this story up for Adoption I guess.

If you are a writer that wants to continue this, please message me about it.

Anyways, that's all for now. If you want more stuff from me, please check out my other stories.

Anyways, this is Tyzuma and have a great day.


End file.
